


love, lili.

by xobugheadau



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Other, aka i think of things late in the morning, because even i cant believe the news, but i am posting it here due to today's events, but somehow i can relate, i thought of this last night, please read with emotion, yes it could be fake but who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xobugheadau/pseuds/xobugheadau
Summary: on july 22nd, 2019, the news broke out.it's time, she thought.it's time everyone knew the truth.aka lili reinhart and cole sprouse supposedly broke up, but i decided to write this because why not.told from lili's pov.





	love, lili.

**Author's Note:**

> hi loves, 
> 
> i don't know whether or not this is actually true, but please: 
> 
> DO NOT GET MAD AT ME, BECAUSE I HOPE THEY ARE STILL TOGETHER 
> 
> i love sprousehart and bughead with all my heart. but i wrote this because i would feel for lili on a personal level (hence it being in her pov.) 
> 
> anyway, please enjoy!

Honestly, I don’t know what to say; What to tell each and every one of you.  
Partially because even I can’t believe the news itself. 

It bothers me how one second, two people could be madly in love, then the next, they’re not. 

Between me and you, I felt it coming for a while now. We were distant. Distant in a way that you wouldn’t tell me what was bothering you, and distant how you weren’t the first person I would go to.  
But not once did that mean I stopped loving you.  
Because I don’t think I can.  
I will _always_ love you. 

It’s just, sometimes two people aren’t meant to be. And if they are, timing _fucks_ everything up.  
When I’d close my eyes and think of my future, all I would see is you.  
Even now, after everything, I still dream of a future with you.  
You’re all I could ever picture having a future with.  
But I guess sometimes, sometimes things don’t go the way they are planned. 

My love, 

Cole, 

I know we are soulmates. I can feel it in my bones. You make me happy in a way no one else can. You make me want to spend every second by your side. We might have to say ‘goodbye’ for now, but maybe, _hopefully_ , if we really are meant to be, we’ll have one last chance. 

One last chance at **forever**. 

With unconditional love,  
Lili.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this somewhat sad fic/letter.  
> again, i don't believe they have actually broken up. i just wanted to write this for shits and giggles.  
> i love you all, please remember to share, kudos, and comment.  
> xo, lauren.


End file.
